Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's version)/Shadow's Story
Scene 1: An Unknown Signal (The scene cuts to G.U.N. HQ, where the camera to the G.U.N. Captain rushing across the hall in panic.) G.U.N. Captain: This is bad... This is really bad! (The captain runs up to the Commander's Office, where he is seen signing papers for the town. The Commander goes in shock by the G.U.N. Captain.) G.U.N. Captain: Sir, You won't believe this! Commander: What is it? G.U.N. Captain: According to our maps from the command center, a strange and unidentified energy signal is coming from deep within the center of the Mystic Ruins. The data we've received from that signal has overloaded our main computer system. There's also been reports of an oncoming assault on Station Square. Commander: What...!? Deploy all the troops we have, and contact both Shadow and Rouge immediately. We must do everything we can to stop that assault before it happens! G.U.N. Captain: Yes, sir. (The G.U.N Captain leaves the room.) Scene 2: Ongoing Patrol {The screen shows a group of G.U.N. soldiers chasing down some bank-robbers in Westoplis.} G.U.N. Soldier: We're giving you one last warning! Surrender yourselves or else! Bank Robber #1: (To the other bank robber) Step on it, man! They're gaining on us! (The other robber heeds his plea and steps on the accelerator. The two bank robbers begin to speed off, leaving the G.U.N. Soldiers behind.) G.U.N. Soldier: (Through a walkie talkie) This is G.U.N. Soldier 259 here. A duo of bank-robbers are heading straight towards you. (The camera shows Shadow standing on top of a building, receiving a transmission from the G.U.N. soldier through his Inhibitor Ring.) Suspects 1 and 2 have escaped before we could catch them. Put a stop to that robbery pronto. -- Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow: Understood. Let's get this over with. (Teleports to downtown Westoplis, starting the first level of his story.) Scene 3: A Call Back To Station Square (After the first level, Shadow takes down the two bank robbers and the G.U.N. Soldiers arrived to arrest them.) Shadow: Hmph. All bark and no bite. The Mayor of Westopolis: (Shakes Shadow's hand) Thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog. Your heroism won't be forgotten. Shadow: (Receives a transmission from the G.U.N. Captain.) G.U.N. Captain: Shadow, can you hear me? We've got reports of an upcoming assault at Station Square. Rouge is already on her way. Join her on-site and head to Station Square before it's too late. Shadow: Understood. Initiating the mission now. (Shadow dashes off, starting the second level of his story.) Scene 4: Disaster At Wake (After going towards Station Square, Rouge flies along with him.) Rouge: Long time no see, Shadow. Shadow: Rouge: Hmph. Same as always, I see. (Shadow and Rouge make it to Station Square, only to find out that it's already destroyed.) Rouge: What...?! This can be...! Shadow: Who would do such a thing? (Shadow and Rouge hear a strange sound and look up to see Ominous and Eggman flying down.) Eggman: Ho ho ho ho! Greetings, Shadow and Rouge. Rouge: Doctor?! Shadow: Eggman! What have you done to Station Square?! Eggman: Shadow: Ominous: